


call it what you want

by scorbusjamesteddy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't Ask, F/M, Getting Together, I love Hunk, I think that's it - Freeform, Keith is a football player, M/M, Mutual Pining, No sex but sexual topics (like two times or so), basically they hate each other but they don't and they actually spend a lot of time together, keith has a bike, keith hates everything, like three seconds of kinda angsty stuff bc katie und lance fight once, set in 2021 and 2022, shiro and keith are adopted siblings, shiro's mom is a single mom, they live together bc matt and shiro broke down a wall between their houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorbusjamesteddy/pseuds/scorbusjamesteddy
Summary: “Stop staring at Mullet, it's getting obvious,” Lance mumbled.“I’m not,” Katie replied.Hunk sighed. “It's been two years since he had a mullet, can't you come up with a new nickname?”





	call it what you want

**September**

 

**Monday, 14th September 2021 10:03**

 

There were days where Katie could swear one day she would kill Keith Kogane. Days where she could swear Keith was getting on all of her nerves and driving her insane. Days where she was convinced that Keith knew exactly what effect he had on her. 

 

“Stop staring at Mullet, it's getting obvious,” Lance mumbled.

 

“I’m not,” Katie replied.

 

Hunk sighed. “It's been two years since he had a mullet, can't you come up with a new nickname?”

 

“I'm waiting till Katie gets her shit together, so I can then call him ‘the devil's boyfriend’,” Lance explained.

 

Katie threw a pen at him. “I don't even like Keith.”

 

Hunk and Lance both started laughing. 

 

“Honestly fuck you both,” Katie said. 

 

**Monday, 14th September 2021  15:39**

 

“I call shotgun,” Matt proclaimed as soon as they reached Shiro's car.

 

“You always call shotgun,” Katie complained. “We deserve shotgun as well.”

 

Shiro sighed. “If any you keep complaining you can all walk home.”

 

Katie growled little bit accepted her fate, climbing into the backseat next to Allura. Keith sat down next to her, head turning towards the window. 

 

“Lance still calls you ‘Mullet’,” Katie said. 

 

“You talked about me?” 

 

“Both of you shut up,” Allura chimed in. She wasn’t sure if she could deal with the two of them any longer. She loved Keith, she really did, he was her best friend after all, but days like these just made her want to push his head into a wall. “I don't want to sit next to you two eye fucking the entire way. Do that after Shiro dropped me off.”

 

“I don't want anyone eyefucking in my car no matter if Allura is here or not,” Shiro said. Sometimes even he got to fed up with the two of them. 

 

Matt shook his head. “Oh let them be. They're in love.”

 

“We are not,” Keith and Katie replied at the same time.

 

Allura sighed. “I have to deal with this every day in class.”

 

“We have to deal with this every day at home,” Matt replied.

 

**Monday, 14th September 2021  15:56**

 

They dropped Allura off at her place and then made their way to the Holt-Shirogane-Family house. There had been a time where the building had been a duplex, but when Matt and Shiro accidently broke down the wall between their living rooms during a science project (Keith hadn’t asked how they had managed to do that, Katie had asked and hadn’t understood it), they had decided to just keep it that way and remove the wall completely. Of course Keith and Katie had complained. 

 

Shiro parked the car in the drive way, too lazy to open the garage and they all left the car. When they entered the house, it appeared to be empty. 

 

Matt immediately made his way towards the kitchen, Shiro following him. They both knew Matt shouldn't be near an oven on his own (other than Keith who shouldn't be near an oven at all). Katie grabbed a box of cookies and made her way through the - now shared - living room to the other side of the house.

 

Keith walked up the stairs towards his room. 

 

**Monday, 14th September 2021  21:07**

 

By the time the first adult came home it was already starting to get dark. Colleen Holt entered the house, only to be met by the smell of burned food.

 

She sighed, before shouting, “Who let Keith cook?”

 

Not long later all four Teenagers appeared in the kitchen.

 

“For once it wasn't me,” Keith insisted.

 

Katie laughed, “Yeah, he would have burned the entire house and not just the pancakes.”

 

“You had pancakes for dinner?” Colleen asked.

 

“I made them and they were delicious,” Matt stated.

 

“None of you will survive college, I'm calling it now.”

 

**Thursday, 17th September 2021  08:46**

 

Allura and Keith were sitting on one of the benches in front of the school. Shiro and Matt had already gone off to find their classroom. Keith had his first lesson off so he was doing his english homework and Allura just decided she would go to the room a minute before the lesson starts.

 

“So when are you gonna ask Katie out?” Allura asked.

 

Keith looked up, clearly surprised. “By the amount of time you want to talk about her, I'm starting to think  _ you _ want to ask her out.”

 

“Don't change the topic,” Allura replied.

 

“That's not denying the fact you like her.”

 

She sighed. “I don't. Now, ask her to homecoming next week.”

 

“I could also like, you know, not do that,” Keith said. He returned his attention to the Short Story he was analysing.

 

“Why not? It's not like she would say no anyway.”

 

“She would. But I don't even like her so whatever.”

 

Allura sighed. She looked at the time on her phone and then stood up. “I'll meet you during lunch.”

 

“Don't die.”

 

**Thursday, 17th September 2021  08:59**

 

_ Message from Katie to Keith _

 

Katie | Yo looser

 

Keith | ?

 

Katie | get your skinny ass over to the stores

 

Keith | why?

 

Katie | i don't have money and i want coffee

 

Keith | why me?

 

Katie | everyone else is in class

 

Keith | ugh

 

Keith | give me ten

 

**Thursday, 17th Septmber 9:23**

 

_ Message from Lance to Pidge _

 

Lance | where you at?

 

Katie | on my way back to school

 

Lance | ?

 

Katie | i got coffee with keith

 

Lance | ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Katie | that's my part fuck you

 

Katie | also no, i just needed money

 

Lance | sure

 

**Friday, 18th September 2021  14:57**

 

“Lance, can you drive me home?” Katie asked. Lance was the only one out of the three of them who already had a licence.

 

“Yeah,” Lance replied. “Why? Don't you usually go with Shiro and the others?”

 

Katie sighed. “Shiro and Keith have football practice, Matt wants to wait for them and Allura has cheerleading.”

 

“So Matt is going to be there?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Ew gross! Please tell me you're not into my brother,” Pidge exclaimed.

 

Lance shrugged. “I’m just saying he's good looking. But Come on, we can wait for them. I always wanted to talk to Matt properly. Hunk?”

 

“Why not?”

 

“You just want to see Shay,” Katie mumbled.

 

“Sorry, that I want to see my girlfriend,” Hunk said.

 

“Don't you want to see your boyfriend?” Lance asked Katie.

 

“One-”

 

“Don't pick up the phone, you know he's only calling ‘cause he's drunk and alone!” Hunk and Lance started singing at the same time.

 

“I hate you both,” Katie mumbled. “But he isn't my boyfriend, and if I wanted to see anyway him there is this thing where he lives in the same house as me.”

 

**Friday, 18th September 2021  15:00**

 

Despite Katie’s endless complains, they stayed in school. Katie texted Matt, asking where he was and they met him at the bleachers. Allura, Shay and the rest of the cheerleaders were practicing in the side of the field while the football team was warming up.

 

“Hey,” Lance smiled at Matt. And before Katie or Hunk could do anything about it Lance and Matt were deep into conversation, both of them laughing. 

 

Just the thought of her best friend and her brother being into each other made her want to throw up, but then again the thought of anyone being into either Matt or Lance made her want to throw up as well.

 

“I can't believe him,” Hunk mumbled.

 

“You mean that we're here because of him and now he's ignoring us? Nope that's exactly what I had expected,” Katie said.

 

She looked up from the ground and onto the field, making brief eye contact with Keith.

 

“You're so whipped,” Hunk said.

 

“No.”

 

“There is nothing bad about liking him, you know,” Hunk tried again.

 

“And yet I don't,” Pidge replied with a shrug.

 

Hunk sighed. “I won't pressure you to admit anything, but Lance and I are both here for you when you need to talk.”

 

**Friday, 18th September 2021  16:18**

 

“We should hang out with Katie’s friends more often,” Matt said to Shiro as they sat down in the living room. 

 

“You have a crush on Lance, don't you?”

 

Matt nodded. “Can you blame me? He's amazing.”

 

“He once tripped in the hallway and just laid on the ground for the rest of the break,” Shiro replied. 

 

“I’ve done that too in Freshmen year, you know?,” Matt laughed.

 

“You're hopeless,” Shiro said. He sighed. “If you’d ask him out, I feel bad for Katie.”

 

“She's too busy swooning over Keith to actually be annoyed about it, trust me.”

 

**Thursday, 24th September 2021 18:34**

 

Hunk, Lance and Katie were sitting in Hunk’s bedroom, doing homework. Well Katie was doing homework, Lance was playing pòkemon and Hunk was reading. 

 

“Nyma asked me to homecoming,” Lance casually said.

 

“Did you say yes?” Katie replied, main focus still on her calculus homework. 

 

Lance shrugged. “Yeah, she’s pretty.”

 

“In your eyes every girl is pretty,” Hunk said.

 

“That’s because every girl  _ is  _ pretty,” Lance shot back. 

 

Katie sighed. “Didn’t you go after my brother less than a week ago?” 

 

“That, my dear Katie, is where you are wrong,” he looked up from his Nintendo. “I still think your brother is really good looking and I wouldn’t wait a second if he asked me out, but the main point is that I want a date for homecoming.”

 

“I don’t get the fuss,” Katie said. “It’s just another stupid dance. We still have prom, homecoming senior year and prom senior year.”

 

“So I still have three dances to go with your brother,” Lance smirked.

 

“Sorry to burst your bubble,” Hunk chimed in, “but Matt is in college next year, meaning even if he would want to go with you he probably couldn’t.”

 

Lance let out a groan, rolling onto his bed. The music from his game still playing. “Katie you need to set me and Matt up.”

 

“Step one for that would be that you not go out with a random girl you never met, just bc she’s pretty,” Katie mumbled. 

 

“So you have a date?” Lance changed the topic.

 

“No. And I don’t want one either,” Katie said.

 

“Not even if Mullet would ask you?”

 

“Especially not if Keith asked me.”

 

**Friday, 25th September 2021  19:09**

 

When Keith and Shiro left the football field they were both still in complete shock. They had won what had been predicted to be the hardest game of the season. Keith still questioned why they would put homecoming week before that game, but decided to not further question it.

 

“We have like twenty minutes to get home and change,” Shiro mumbled.

 

“TWENTY?” Keith sighed. “I thought we had way longer!”

 

“Overtime,” Shiro reminded him.

 

“Hey,” Allura walked up to them, high-fiving Keith. “We'll meet you at the entrance in thirty minutes.”

 

“See you,” Keith replied and they left.

 

From the second they rolled of the parking lot, Keith knew they'd be late. Both of them needed to shower and change, which was probably not even possible if they'd go double the speed limit.

 

“I still can't believe you don't have a date,” Shiro mumbled.

 

Keith coughed. “Last time I checked you were going alone as well.”

 

“I'm going with Allura, kinda,” Shiro shot back.

 

“Going to homecoming with a friend who also doesn't have a date doesn't count you fucker,” Keith mumbled.

 

“And why not?”

 

“Because she probably just said ‘hey shiro we’re both good looking and single so let's be the best looking couple at prom’ and you went like ‘sounds like a plan, i don't want to go out with anyone anyway’ and then she said ‘same, I'm way too good for all the people here’ and that was the end of it.”

 

“Sometimes I wonder why I still talk to you,” Shiro sighed. They reached the house before the conversation could continue.

 

**Friday, 25th September 2021  19:47**

 

They were a little less than twenty minutes late, which had to be a new record.

 

“You actually managed to arrived before homecoming was over,” Matt commented. “I’m surprised.”

 

“Fuck off,” Keith said. 

 

Allura hooked her arm into Shiro's, smirking.

 

“W-what is-” Matt couldn't even finish the sentence. “You're with Allura? Why didn't you tell me? honestly this is why our friendship will someday break.”

 

“Chill,” Allura replied. “We're just going to homecoming because I didn't want to go alone.”

 

Matt sighed. “I should have known it.”

 

He then turned to Keith. “You're still alone right? I don't want to be fifth wheel.”

 

“Don't worry,” Keith replied. 

 

**Friday, 25th September 2021  19:51**

 

When they entered the building, Shiro and Allura made heads turn. The entire school would be looking at them anyway, even if they wouldn't have been there together, but this way they had everyone's undivided attention.

 

“What a surprise,” Matt sarcastically mumbled. “Let's find Katie somewhere.”

 

“Do you mean let's find Lance somewhere so you can swoon over him?” Keith replied.

 

Matt didn't say anything. 

  
  
  


“Where is your date?” Keith asked, looking at Lance.

 

“Shut up, mullet,” the brunette replied. Keith smirked.

 

“Nyma left to dance with some other guy,” Hunk filled him in. Hunk and Shay were holding hands, both smiling from ear to ear. Katie was standing next to them, arms crossed in front of her chest and eyes pointed towards the DJ.

 

“Are you checking out the DJ?” Matt asked her, winking.

 

“No,” she replied with a sigh. “I'm just thinking about how this is the worst school event yet.”

 

“Really? I like it so far,” Shay said.

 

**Friday, 25th September 2021  20:31**

 

Keith sat down at the table, placing two tablets filled with food in front of them. Lance quickly followed after him, holding a third one. 

 

“This isn't how I expected to spend homecoming,” Hunk said. “But honestly I won't complain.”

 

They had left homecoming and driven downtown to McDonalds, deciding it would be more fun than the dance. 

 

“Did you even tell Nyma that you were leaving?” Katie asked.

 

Lance shrugged. “Technically yes, but i don't think she heard me.”

 

“Her loss,” Matt said, taking one of the burgers. Lance smiled at him.

 

Katie made a gagging motion. Keith laughed. 

 

**Monday, 28th September 2021  09:14**

 

The week after homecoming was usually rather boring. People were still gossiping and talking about who was wearing what or going with who, but Katie didn’t care about that. The only thing she looked forward during school was p.e.

 

Katie lightly pushed Keith aside, taking over the ball and changing the direction. Keith sighed, turning around and getting the ball back, not very careful either. It was nothing new, them not caring about injuries during p.e. was a widely know fact all around school. They played rough, at least one of them usually getting a bruise that would last for days. 

 

The rest of the game went on like that, the rest of the players barely doing anything. Lance was the keeper on Katie’s team, constantly cheering for her. Hunk, as the referee, had given up by now. 

 

Katie tried taking over the ball again, only for Keith to quickly change and Katie to run into him and fall onto the ground. 

 

“Asshole,” she mumbled. Keith played the ball over to someone else on his team, and reached his hand out to help Katie up. 

 

“That's mean,” he replied. She scoffed and pulled herself up. Keith lightly pushed her, not nearly enough for her to loose balance, and Pidge shoved him back.

 

“Keith stop flirting with the enemy,” Allura shouted. 

 

“Shut up,” Keith replied. They went back to the game.

 

**October**

**Thursday, 14th October 2021 13:02**

 

“I fucking hate history class,” Lance sighed.

 

“Wasn’t history the one you had with the hot TA?” Katie simply replied.

 

“And not even he can make it interesting,” Lance sighed.

 

Hunk shook his head. “Lance is just angry because of Columbus.”

 

“That guy was an asshole,” Lance said.

 

“He's not wrong,” Katie added.

 

“Of course he's not,” Hunk explained. “But who wasn't an asshole in history? Like it's basically a subject about racist assholes.”

 

“Anyway I'm happy I don't have history anymore,” Katie said. 

 

“Lucky you,” Lance mumbled.

 

Hunk lightly shook his head, but still smiled. His best friend was an idiot. “Do you have something for Keith's birthday yet?” 

 

Katie sighed. “No.”

 

“What?” Lance sounded genuinely surprised. “How? Usually you have something planned months before.”

 

“And this year I'm out of ideas,” Katie sighed. “Maybe it's time the great ‘Katie-Keith-birthday-prank-war’ comes to an end anyway.”

 

“You just want to give up?” Lance asked.

 

Hunk shrugged. “What if she doesn't tell Keith she isn't doing anything? He’ll be on edge all day and drive himself crazy.”

 

“Hunk, I love you,” Katie simply replied.

 

**Saturday, 23th October 2021 10:19**

 

“Happy Birthday,” Katie mumbled as she passed Keith in the kitchen. 

 

“Thanks,” Keith replied.

 

The conversation ended there. Katie made herself coffee while Keith kept his eyes on his phone.

 

**Saturday, 23th October 2021 14:59**

 

_ Message from Lance to Katie _

 

Lance | Yoyoyoyo

 

Lance | how is it going?

 

Katie | i think good

 

Katie | he is definitely waiting for a prank to happen lmao

 

Lance | Good ;)

 

Katie | never do that ever again

 

**Saturday, 23th October 2021 16:37**

 

Katie knocked on Keith's door. Keith opened, looking at her. He didn't say anything. 

 

“You got the bike you wanted,” Katie said.

 

“And?”

 

“I wanna go on a ride.”

 

Keith sighed. “Why?”

 

“Because I want.”

 

“Is this about the prank war?” Keith asked.

 

Katie shook her head. “No.”

 

“Pinky Promise?” He held out his pinky.

 

Katie hooked hers into his. “Pinky Promise.”

 

Keith sighed a second time, but left the room and they made their way downstairs.

 

“Where are you going?” Shiro asked. He was sitting in the living room, Matt next to him. 

 

“Out,” Katie said.

 

“Use protection,” Matt commented.

 

“Fuck you,” Keith shouted and they left the house.

 

**Saturday, 23th October 2021 23:03**

 

“Ok, what is your plan?”

 

Katie turned around, clearly surprised as she heard Keith’s voice. Keith was leaning against her door frame, not looking amused.

 

“What are you talking about?” She shrugged.

 

He huffed. “The entire day you were so nice to me. Not one mean or sarcastic comment, not one prank. And I know you’re not giving up the prank war.”

 

“What if I am?”

 

“You aren’t,” he said. “I know you too well.”

 

She smirked.

 

“What is it that you have planned? You have less than an hour left.”

 

She started laughing. “Meaning one more hour of you trying to figure out what I have planned and you going insane.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes. “Asshole.”

 

“That's mean,” she replied, smirking.

 

He walked up to her bed and grabbed a pillow, hitting her with it. She grabbed another pillow and the pillow fight started. It ended with both of them exhausted on Katie’s bed, pillows and blankets laying all around them. 

 

**Sunday, 24th October 2021 00:04**

 

_ Message from Matt to Katie _

 

Matt | Next time you fuck please close the door you filthy heathens

 

Katie | w t f

 

Matt | we heard everything

 

Katie | WE HAD A PILLOW FIGHT WTF

 

Katie | I’M DISGUSTED

 

Matt | “pillow fight” (¬‿¬)

 

Katie | you’re no longer my brother

 

Katie | i’m shrio’s sister now

 

Matt | isn’t that kinda incest tho

 

Katie | w h a t

 

Matt | if you’re fucking keith, and you’re shiro’s sister,,,,,,

 

Katie | i can and will kill you 

  
  


**Sunday, 31st October 2021 13:12**

 

“I love Halloween,” Lance said.

 

“Why again are we going with your niece and nephew instead of going to a party?” Matt asked.

 

“Parties are overrated,” Katie replied. “I mean you can still go to a party.”

 

“Mom said me and Shiro are supposed to look after you guys.”

 

“We aren’t ten anymore,” Keith mumbled.

 

They were all sitting in Lance’s living room. Keith wasn’t sure how Shiro had convinced him to spend Halloween like this, instead of alone in his room, but somehow it had workes. Lance’s mother had asked Lance to babysit his sister's children, and Lance had begged Hunk and Katie to go with him, which had caused a chain reaction of Hunk, Katie, Matt, Shiro, Keith, Allura and Shay to come with them.

 

“We are all around ten years too old for Trick or Treat,” Hunk had sighed.

 

“And yet all of you are here,” Lance replied. 

 

**Sunday, 31st October 2021 18:21**

 

“We should head out soon,” Shiro said. All of them were dressed up by now, including the kids. Besides Lance’s niece Carina and his nephew Caleb, three of their friends (Kira, Elena and Ned) had joined them. The five of them were going as the Power Rangers.

 

Lance was going as a Zombie - he had by far the most realistic costume, due to his love for Halloween. Shiro was going as batman and Matt was going as Superman. They had somehow convinced Keith to go as Robin (probably because Tim Drake  _ was _ his favourite batman character, even if he didn’t admit it) and Katie was going as Wonder Woman. Allura was going as Batwoman. Shay and Hunk had decided to dress up as Mario and Peach.

 

“Keith you look adorable,” Allura said. Keith didn’t look happy.

 

“Why do I have to wear the Robin outfit? The costume from when he was “Red Robin” is way better,” Keith mumbled.

 

“Before you kept talking about those comics none of us knew who Red Robin was, and no one would recognize his costume,” Katie explained. “Also you look hilarious.”

 

Keith threw a pillow at her.

 

“Are you having a pillow fight again?” Matt asked, smirking.

 

Katie jumped up, ready to attack her brother until Lance pulled her back.

 

“Backstory?” Hunk asked, looking confused as ever.

 

Shiro shrugged. “We heard them fuck on Keith’s birthday.”

 

“Even you?” Keith asked, looking disappointed.

 

“They claim they had a pillow fight, but we all know the truth,” Matt said.

 

Lance chuckled. “Who topped?”

 

Katie looked ready to kill all of them.

 

“Lance, honey,” Allura said. “I don’t think that straight couples have the entire ‘who topped’ thing.”

 

“Strap-Ons,” Lance shot back.

 

“I don’t want to think about any of this,” Keith mumbled.

 

Hunk chuckled. “You’re just scared to admit Katie would top you.”

 

“HUNK,” all of them shouted, genuinely shocked to hear him say something like that.

 

“What? I’m right,” he replied.

 

Katie shrugged. “Probably.”

 

“KATIE,” they all screamed.

 

“Are we just going to all say dirty stuff and get screamed at?” Shiro asked.

 

“That’s how good dirty talk works, so,” Hunk chuckled. 

 

“All of you are dirty fuckers and I can’t believe I’m friends with you,” Shay mumbled. The first thing she said to the conversation.

 

“You love it,” Hunk replied.

 

Lance shook his head. “And we all thought Hunk was the innocent friend.”

 

**Sunday, 31st October 2021 21:36**

 

When they got back to the McClain house, all of them were tired. Carina had fallen asleep on Lance’s back and all of the other kids looked like they were about to pass out as well. The kids all got picked up by their parents not long after they arrived back at the house. Carina and Caleb fell asleep in Lance’s bed the second Lance pulled the cover over both of them. 

 

“Can we stay over tonight?” Katie asked, laying her head against Lance’s shoulder. They had already changed back from their costumes.

 

“We have school tomorrow,” Shiro replied.

 

Lance shrugged. “If anyone wants to stay here, you’re all welcome.” He looked at Keith. “Even Mullet.”

 

“You’re just jealous that I looked better in a mullet than you do on a day to day basis,” Keith replied.

 

“No fighting,” Allura said. 

 

“I’m up for a sleepover,” Shay tried changing the topic back, smiling. Everyone else agreed.

 

“I’ll get the sleeping backs, Matt and Katie go pick out a horror movie, Hunk and Shay get snacks from the kitchen, Shiro, Allura and Keith you can do nothing,” Lance instructed and they all jumped up.

 

**Sunday, 31st October 2021 22:59**

 

“Are you scared?” Katie asked Keith. Keith shook his head, even though there was obvious evidence he was. 

 

“Cute,” Katie said. 

 

“Shut up,” Keith shot back.

 

“Quiet you two,” Allura whispered.

 

Allura, Lance, Matt and Shiro were sitting on the sofa, cuddled up under a bunch of blankets. Hunk and Shay were laying in their Sleeping Bags, cuddled close together. Katie was sitting with her back against the small tea table that was placed in front of the sofa. she had a bowl of Popcorn in her lap and was surrounded by all sorts of other snacks. Keith was leaning against the wall, knees pulled in, hugging his legs close to his chest.

 

“Come here you big baby,” Katie sighed finally. Keith moved over to her and she pulled him down so his head was laying in her lap, next to the popcorn. 

 

“I can’t believe you get scared from Horror Movies,” Katie said.

 

Keith rolled his eyes. “You’re scared of spiders.”

 

“Details,” she replied. Without even noticing she was doing it, her hands started to play with his hair. He didn’t complain. It was calming, somewhat of a distraction from the movie.

 

Both of them would deny this in the morning, obviously.

 

**November**

 

**Monday, 1st November 2021 06:42**

 

“Everyone wake up,” Lance groaned, desperately trying to wake up the bunch of sleeping teenagers that were laying around in his living room. They hadn’t moved much after the movie, causing Lance to be squished in between Allura and Matt, both of them wrapped around his chest and not letting go. Shiro was laying in a position Lance couldn’t even imagine to be comfortable, head hanging back, one arm behind his back the other hanging off of the sofa. One of his legs was laying in Matt’s lap, he was sitting on the other one.

 

Hunk and Shay had been the only ones to sleep in their sleeping bags, peacefully laying next to each other. Katie and Keith didn’t look quite as peaceful. Katie was laying on the ground, back pressing against the leg of the tea table, one hand in Keith’s hair, the other arm working as her pillow. her mouth was slightly opened and her hair was a mess. Keith was laying on top of her, the side of his face pressing into her stomach. he had one arm resting against the table, the other loosely wrapped round Katie. His legs were pulled in.

 

Lance sighed, this would be one hell of a morning. 

 

**Monday, 1st November 2021 06:56**

 

By the time he got Allura to wake up, he was close to losing his mind. 

 

“Morning,” she mumbled. 

 

He sighed. “Morning, princess.”

 

“You ok?” She slowly let go of him, standing up. Her back hurt and her arm had fallen asleep. 

 

“If you figure out how to wake Matt, yes,” Lance replied.

 

“Don't tell me you aren't enjoying that,” Allura smirked.

 

Lance sighed. “But we kind of need to go to school.”

 

Allura rolled her eyes but nodded. She walked down the living room and towards the kitchen, coming back with a glass of water. 

 

She looked at Lance, who nodded, before splashing the water onto Matt. Matt shrieked and his eyes shot open. 

 

“What the fuck Allura?” He didn't let go of Lance though, just laying his head into Lance's neck and closing his eyes again.

 

“Matt we have school,” Lance said.

 

“Can't we skip?” Matt asked.

 

Allura shook her head. “We won't skip school. Especially not because you're too lazy to get up.”

 

Matt sighed. “Lancyyyyy.”

 

Lance raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

 

“You wanna skip class with me?”

 

Lance didn't reply immediately, honestly considering it.

 

Allura sighed and woke up Shiro. 

 

“Hm?” he mumbled.

 

“Matt and Lance want to skip school,” Allura said.

 

Shiro huffed. “Understandable.”

 

“We aren't skipping, now all three of you get up and start getting ready,” she ordered. Shiro was the only one to move.

 

“At least take a picture of Keith and Katie before waking them up,” Matt mumbled.

 

Allura just sighed.

 

**Monday, 1st November 2021 07:23**

 

Surprisingly twenty minutes later all of them were sitting in the McClain Family Van, on their way to school. They stopped on the way for everyone to grab their bags and then made another stop at Starbucks.

 

“What do you guys want?” Allura asked. They had figured it would be faster if she would go and get everyone their drinks.

 

“A decaf coffee with whipped cream and an extra shot of caramel,” Lance said. Keith side eyed him.

 

“Green Tea,” Shiro said. Keith side eyed him as well.

 

Katie leaned her head back. “Coffee with a bunch of sugar and extra caffeine.”

 

“You're ok?” Allura asked.

 

“Tired,” Katie replied.

 

Allura smiled softly. “Keith?”

 

“Caffè Vanilla Frappuccino with whipped cream in Venti,” he replied.

 

“And you call me basic,” Lance mumbled.

 

“I don’t drink that because I’m basic, i just actually like it, you dumbass,” Keith replied.

 

“Black coffee without anything,” Matt said, taking the attention off of Lance and Keith fighting.

 

Allura nodded, turning to Hunk and Shay.

 

“I don’t want anything,” Shay said.

 

“I’ll take a green tea as well,” Hunk mumbled.

 

Allura nodded and wanted to leave the car, but was interrupted by Keith. “Wait, Can you also get me a coffee with extra sugar?”

 

Allura nodded again.

 

**Monday, 1st November 2021 07:34**

 

Keith drowned the coffee in one go, throwing away the cup before they all got back into the car. 

 

“Holy Shit,” Shiro mumbled. “I’ve seen him drown coffee before but that was fast.”

 

Keith shrugged. They all climbed back into the car and drove to school. 

 

**Friday, 5th November 2021 17:02**

_ Message from Lance to Matt _

 

Lance | You wanna see Gotham City Sirens 2 tonight?

 

Matt | sure

 

Matt | just the two of us? ;)

 

Lance | if you're cool with that

 

Matt | it’s a date

 

**Friday, 5th November 2021 17:09**

_ Message from Lance to Katie _

 

Lance | KATIE I HAVE A DATE

 

Katie | pls not be who i think it is

 

Lance | MATT AND I ARE GOING TO THE MOVIES

 

Katie | ffs

 

Katie | what movie

 

Lance | GOTHAM CITY SIRENS 2

 

Katie | matt and i wanted to see that wtf

 

Katie | i feel betrayed

 

Katie | but have fun on your date i guess

 

Lance | I'M CRYING KATIE THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER

 

Lance | MATT IS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE

 

Katie | you have never actually been on a date with him

 

Lance | DETAILS

 

Lance | ANYWAY GTG GET READY

 

Lance | IF I DIE OF NERVOUSNESS TELL MY FAMILY I LOVE THEM

 

Katie | i'll plan your funeral

 

Katie | rip lance

 

Lance | AHHXNKAOAJFSOJFDKEKDN

 

**Friday, 5th November 2021 17:21**

_ Message from Katie to Shiro, Keith and Allura _

 

Katie | who is up to watch gcs2 with me?

 

Allura | what is gcs?

 

Katie | GOTHAM CITY SIRENS

 

Katie | aka the movie about my three dc wifes

 

Shiro | didn't you and matt want to see that?

 

Katie | my dear brother decided he'd rather watch it with my asshole of a best friend lance

 

Allura | WAIT LANCE AND MATT ARE GOING ON A DATE

 

Keith | honestly if i would have to listen to matt talk about lance any longer i would have killed both of them and then myself

 

Katie | not the point rn

 

Katie | who will watch the movie with me

 

Shiro | I'm busy studying for midterms, sry

 

Allura | i’m not really into dc

 

Allura | if you really can't find anyone else I'll go tho

 

Keith | i have time

 

Katie | KEITH YOU'RE A SAVIOR

 

Shiro | did

 

Shiro | did Katie just say something nice to Keith?

 

Shiro | who are you and what did you do to katie

 

Kaite | shut up

 

Katie | keith go look up when the next screening is

 

Keith | on it

 

**Friday, 5th November 2021 21:42**

“I’m so excited,” Katie mumbled.

 

Keith chuckled. “You know the first movie wasn’t  _ that _ good and sequels are usually worse.”

 

“My love for Poison Ivy is too strong for you to ruin this for me,” she replied, starting to eat her popcorn.

 

“The commercials haven’t even started,” he said.

 

She sighed, and threw a handful of popcorn at him. He gasped fakely, and grabbed some of her popcorn, just eating it.

 

“You have your own popcorn,” she commented.

 

“I paid for yours,” he shot back.

 

She shrugged. “And I paid for the tickets, so we’re quit.”

 

**Friday, 5th November 2021 22:45**

_ Message from Matt to Katie _

 

Matt | I’m so sorry I totally forgot we wanted to see gcs2 together

 

Matt | i went to see it with lance today

 

Matt | we can still watch it together tho

 

Katie | don’t worry i’m watching it with keith rn

 

Matt | Keith ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Kaite | you went on a date with lance

 

Matt | off topic

 

Matt | aren’t you supposed to have your phone off in the cinema

 

Katie | whatever

 

**Saturday, 6th November 2021 09:04**

_ Message from Matt to Lance _

 

Matt | you wanna hang out today?

 

Lance | hell yes

 

Lance | what do you wanna do?

 

Matt | go into town and just hang out?

 

Lance | (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

Matt | I take that as a yes

 

Lance | yep

 

**Saturday, 6th November 2021 11:54**

 

“I’m bored,” Katie said, the second Hunk picked up the phone. 

 

“What happened?”

 

Katie sighed. “I usually spend Saturdays with either Matt or Lance, and now they are on a date.”

 

“Again?” Hunk asked surprised. “Didn’t they see a movie yesterday?”

 

“Yep,” Katie mumbled. “So you got time? I don’t want to have to hang out with Keith again.”

 

“Sorry,” Hunk said. “I promised to help Shay with her homework. Maybe Allura has time?”

 

Katie sighed. “Yeah, I’ll ask her.”

 

**Saturday, 6th November 2021 13:18**

 

Allura didn’t have time. She had to work on some project. 

 

Katie’s next try was Shiro. But, again, he was studying for midterms. That just convinced her that she was more than not excited to for senior year.

 

“Keiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiith,” she said as she walked into his room. 

 

“Huh?” He looked up from his laptop. 

 

“I’m bored,” she said.

 

“Must be really bored if you’re coming to me then,” he commented. 

 

She sighed. “Hang out with me.”

 

“Why do I have a feeling I don’t get to make a decision on this?”

 

“Because you won’t,” she replied.

 

“You say you hate me on a day to day basis and yet here you are,” he said smirking a little. 

 

She ignored it. Of course she didn’t hate him. Sometimes she wanted to slit open his throat and kick him in the stomach till he was crying but in general he was pretty ok most of the time. 

 

“What do you want to do?” She asked. 

 

He shrugged. “This was your idea.”

 

“You’re really boring, you know that?”

 

It went on like that, they talked, laughed, from time to time insulted the other. Katie decided that it was better than laying around in her room alone.

 

**Saturday, 6th November 2021 16:54**

 

“Are you actually ok with Matt and Lance going out?” Keith asked.

 

Katie shrugged. “I don’t mind, I want them happy after all.”

 

“Is that your emotions showing?”

 

“Shut up,” she replied, reaching for a pillow. 

 

“Ok but seriously,” he said, before she threw it.

 

“I don’t know, I’m just scared they won’t need me anymore.” He looked at her confused. “I mean look at the situation. Yesterday they went to see a movie I was planning on seeing with Matt. And I went with you because no one else had time. Today I planned on hanging out with Lance, but here I am while they are somewhere on a date.”

 

“So what I’m taking from that is that you’re scared you’ll have to spend time with me?” He laughed.

 

“Yeah that,” she said. She turned around on the bed so she was facing the ceiling. “And I don’t want to lose either of them.”

 

“You won’t.”

 

**Thursday, 18th November 2021 17:42**

_ Message from Katie to Keith _

 

Katie | Remember when I said I’m scared I’ll have to spend time with you

 

Katie | i take that back

 

Katie | you’re better than this

 

Keith | what happened

 

Katie | not much

 

Katie | I’m just highkey third wheeling my brother and lance

 

Keith | damn

 

Keith | that sucks

 

Katie | thanks for understanding and being so helpful to my situation

 

Keith | I could also ignore your message so shut up

 

Katie | mean

 

Keith | you know me

 

Katie | wait

 

Katie | shiro has been calling all of us off for over a week bc of midterms

 

Keith | and?

 

Katie | my brother is a senior as well

 

Katie | he’s going to fail so badly

 

Keith | lmao true

 

Keith | why are you out with the two of them anyway

 

Katie | bc lance was like “we don’t want you to feel left out we’re still your friends”

 

Katie | and my brother agreed and was like “Yeah you won’t be third wheeling”

 

Katie | but they are currently being gross and i’m here

 

Keith | wow

 

Keith | when someone says “you won’t be the third wheel” you already know you will be

 

Katie | one (1) time i trust people and they fail me like that

 

Keith | sucks to be you

 

Katie | bye i’m gonna find someone more sensitive and understandful

 

Keith | understandful isn’t a word

 

Katie | bYE

 

**Tuesday, 23th November 2021 09:23**

 

“Ok, what is it with you and Mullet those last few weeks?” Lance asked. 

 

Katie sighed. “Good Morning to you too, Lance.”

 

They both had their first two period off. Katie had used the time to get her notes and homework up to date (which was seriously necessary) while Lance had slept in and then gotten coffee. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, good morning,” Lance mumbled, taking a sip from the Coffee-To-Go Cup in his hand. “But seriously, you two are creepily close the last few weeks.”

 

“I have no idea what you mean,” she replied. “I’m simply running out of friends, considering Shay and Hunk are going out together almost every day, you and my brother immediately make me the third wheel, even when I’m only hanging out with one of you, Shiro is busy with midterms and Allura is working a lot more now.”

 

Lance didn’t know what to say. 

 

Katie turned her attention back to the piece of paper in front of her. She wasn’t mad at Lance or Matt, she understood it. Honeymoon phase and everything. She knew it would be the same if she suddenly was dating someone, it just hurt a little bit that it affected her best friend and her brother at the same time. Ok, maybe she was a little mad, but more at herself. She wasn’t sure why, maybe because she didn’t know anyone else to hang out with besides Keith, maybe because she had to hung out with  _ Keith _ out of all people, or maybe because she actually enjoyed hanging out with Keith.

 

“I’m sorry,” Lance said. “I didn’t-”

 

“Don’t be. You did nothing wrong,” Katie shot back before he could finish.

 

“But you’re clearly affected by-”

 

“No.” Again she didn’t let him finish. “I’m fine. You and Matt are happy together, and that’s all that matters. Or at least that’s what matters the most. So don’t even think for a second about apologising for being happy.”

 

Before Lance could say more, Katie grabbed her things and stood up.

 

**Tuesday, 23th November 2021 17:12**

 

Katie ignored Lance for the rest for the day. Or better she ignored everyone for the rest of the day. She didn’t need to talk to anyone that day. She put her phone in airplane mode and wore headphones at any time possible. During class she sat in the back, staring out of the window and ignoring her teachers. 

 

During Lunch she had went to the Library and sat in the back on her phone. She only had one class with Lance that day, Biology. She ignored him the entire time. She just needed a break from it all. 

 

Once History Class was finished she had left for the library again. On her way out her gaze had met Lance’s. Lance had raised an eyebrow. She hadn’t reacted. She knew nothing of it was Lance’s fault, that she was just being an asshole, but she couldn’t help it. 

 

Of course Tuesday was Football Practice as well, causing her to have to wait two hours in the library before she could go home. Her original plan had been to wait for Shiro and Keith at the bleachers. Matt and Lance had planned on going out to grab food after school so she didn’t even consider tagging along with Matt. She didn’t know where Hunk and Shay were. She didn’t bother asking them either. Maybe a break really was what she needed. 

 

By the time Keith and Shiro came from practice, Katie was already sitting on the hood of Shiro’s car, headphones in. Shiro raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised. She shrugged and slided off, making her way to the door. Shiro unlocked the car and got into the driver's seat. 

 

To her own surprise, Keith sat down in the back too, not on the passenger's seat. She had expected him to take the opportunity, the one time Matt didn’t call shotgun. 

 

Katie didn’t question Allura’s absence. 

 

She also didn’t consider taking out her headphones.

 

When they left the car Keith shot her a quick smile. She acted like she didn’t see it. But it helped. She didn’t know how or why, but it did. 

 

**Tuesday, 23th November 2021 17:34**

 

Mari Shirogane was waiting for them inside. It had been one of her rare days off from work, so she had made dinner for all of them. 

 

“Where is Matt?” She asked, genuinely surprised.

 

“On a date,” Shiro replied, smiling a little. 

 

“How nice,” his mother said, and started filling their dishes. 

 

Keith was the only one that noticed Katie tense up.

 

**Tuesday, 23th November 2021 17:56**

 

Katie and Keith finished dinner around the same time. Katie thanked Mari for the food, and then stood up. Keith quickly did the same and then walked after her.

 

He caught up with her just as she had reached her room. 

 

“What?” She asked, her voice sharp.

 

“I just wanted to check if you’re ok,” he replied.

 

“Why?”

 

“You seemed tense all day, and you didn’t say a wor-”

 

She cut him off. “Why do you care?”

 

“Katie-”

 

This time she cut him off by slamming the door shut behind herself. Keith stared at the closed door for a few seconds.  _ Why did he care? _ They weren’t friends or anything close to that. Sure, they had the same group of friends and shared a house, but that was it. They hadn’t even gotten along once before the entire thing with Matt and Lance. Why did he care?

 

**Tuesday, 23th November 2021 23:52**

 

Katie knew she had fucked up. She knew it was her fault. Lance was mad at her, he had probably told Matt, so now both of them had enough reasons to be mad at her. And then she had pushed away Keith, who had only tried to help. 

 

And all of that just because she couldn’t deal with her own feelings. 

 

**Wednesday, 24th November 2021 07:21**

 

The ride to school the next day had been something. Katie was sitting at the window as always. But this time she had her knees pulled into her chest, hugging them close. She was wearing a sweater that looked more like it would fit Matt rather than her, the hood hanging deep into her face. Keith couldn’t tell for sure, but he assumed she was wearing headphones. 

 

They picked up Allura and drove to school. In silence. There had been a weird tension in the air the entire drive. 

 

**Wednesday, 24th November 2021 07:39**

 

“Katie?” 

 

Lance. She would recognise his voice anywhere. Even now, with headphones in and him standing behind her locker door. She sighed, removing her headphones and closing her locker.

 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. She wasn’t even sure he heard it. 

 

He pulled her into a hug anyway. It took her a few seconds but she hugged him back, sighing again. This time in relief.

 

“I’m sorry I’ve been shutting you out because of Matt,” Lance mumbled.

 

“I overreacted,” she replied. “I said I was fine with you dating my brother, and I really am. I’m just scared I won’t be needed anymore with you two having each other. And then I got really mad at myself for spending time with Keith and actually not hating it, and then I just suddenly felt like I needed to be alone. I shouldn’t have ignored you.”

 

He pulled her even tighter. “Honestly, I understand it. I’m not sure how I would react to you dating Alba, Jamie or Cia, so don’t worry about it. And next time there is a problem just say something, ok?”

 

She nodded. After a while they let go of each other.

 

“So? Are you and Keith finally friends?” Lance asked.

 

“I think I ruined any chances for that last night,” she replied. 

 

They made their way to class.

 

“What happened?”

 

“I was ignoring everyone and he asked if I was ok and I kinda just shut him out even more and asked why he even cared and then just slammed the door. I haven’t talked to him since,” she explained. She was talking faster than usual.

 

Lance sighed. “You two seemed to properly get long the last few weeks. I think he’d understand.”

 

“I hope so,” she replied.

 

He smirked.

 

“No one will ever believe you I said this, so don’t try telling anyone, but Keith isn’t actually as bad as I told myself the last sixteen years.”

 

**Thursday, 25th November 2021 10:56**

 

Keith acted like nothing had ever happened. Katie had been careful at first. She wasn’t sure if he was mad or not. But apparently he understood what had happened and didn’t question it further. She couldn’t be more thankful.

 

**Thursday, 25th November 2021 21:12**

 

_ Message from Keith to Allura _

 

Keith | Why do I care about Katie?

 

Allura | what

 

Keith | why don’t I hate her?

 

Keith | Why can’t I just ignore her?

 

Allura | you live in the same house, the chances of ignoring her are pretty bad

 

Allura | Now if you’d tell me wtf is going on with you…

 

Keith | I’m feeling weird stuff

 

Allura | Could it be

 

Allura | Just maybe

 

Allura | Possibly

 

Allura | Do you maybe have a crush on Katie?

 

Keith | no

 

Keith | I don’t want to

 

Allura | That’s not how crushes work, honey

 

Keith | ugh

 

Allura | It’s not that bad

 

Keith | yes it is

 

Keith | we aren’t even friends

 

Keith | she probably couldn’t care less about me

 

Keith | and here I am

 

Keith | With my stupid ass crush

 

Keith | I hate everything

 

Allura | Don’t you think that that’s a big extreme?

 

Keith | I hate everything

 

Allura | ok then

 

Allura | but it’s really not that bad

 

Allura | Just try to spend time with her

 

Keith | yeah bc that’s so easy when I’m constantly reminded that she doesn’t like me back

 

Allura | then try to ignore her as best as possible

 

Keith | but i want to see her

 

Allura | You’re hopeless

 

Keith | and you’re supposed to solve my problems

 

Keith | not make fun of me

 

Allura | i’m out of ideas

 

Allura | either spend time with her and suffer while pining

 

Allura | or ignore her and suffer bc you don’t see her

 

Allura | your choice

 

Keith | I hate everything

 

**Friday, 26th November 2021 11:50**

 

Matt and Shiro walked out of their Midterms with completely different expressions. Shiro looked like he was about to pass out from exhaustion, Matt just looked relieved.

 

Lance, Hunk and Katie had been waiting for them in front of the room.

 

“How was it?” Lance asked.

 

Matt said “Pretty good.” at the same time Shiro replied “Shit.”

 

Katie sighed. She already knew Shiro would score higher than Matt.

 

**December**

 

**Wednesday, 1th December 2021 00:01**

 

_ Message from Lance to Hunk and Katie _

 

Lance | Guess what bitches?

 

Lance | IT’S CHRISTMAS

 

Katie | Lance it’s December first

 

Hunk | IT IS ALSO MIDNIGHT SOME PEOPLE HERE NEED THEIR BEAUTY SLEEP

 

Katie | yeah lance definitely needs that

 

Lance | I hate you both

 

**Wednesday, 1th December 2021 00:05**

 

_ Message from Matt to Lance _

 

Matt | Merry Christmas, Babe

 

Lance | i love you so much rn

 

Matt | My sister told you it’s not christmas yet?

 

Lance | yea

 

Matt | she’s just in denial 

 

**Saturday, 4th December 2021 18:12**

 

“Who wants to go party?” Matt asked, entering his own living room. 

 

Hunk, Shay, Lance and Katie were sitting on the sofa watching TV. Keith and Shiro were sitting at the table, both on their phones.

 

“What?” Katie asked.

 

“Midterm results are in,” Matt said. 

 

Lance looked up in surprise, “You passed?”

 

“Passed? I got 94 in geometry, 90 in Literature,” Matt exclaimed, he then turned for Shiro. “Did you check yet?”

 

Shiro shook his head. He opened up his laptop, logging into his email server. He then passed it off to Keith.

 

Keith just sighed, opened the email and said. “97 percent in English language and composition, 99 in Japanese, 95 in Algebra.”

 

Shiro let out  breath he didn’t even realized he had been holding.

 

“I told you it would work out,” Keith said.

 

“Congrats for both of you,” Hunk said, smiling.

 

Matt smiled back. “So? Anyone up to go out and party?”

 

Before anyone could reply, Samuel Holt entered the room. “Last time I checked you were underage. Therefor you can’t go out and party.”

 

“Won’t you make an excuse for your favourite child?” Matt asked, smiling as innocent as he could.

 

“Too bad I’m not planning on going out,” Katie replied. 

 

“Fuck off, I’m his favourite child,” Matt shot back.

 

Katie shook her head. “Nah, it’s me.”

 

Sam sighed. “My favourite child is Shiro, but he is eighteen so he can go out and do whatever he wants.”

 

Matt and Katie gasped.

 

**Thursday, 9th December 2021 18:12**

 

“Come on Lance,” Katie sighed. “Just tell me what you want for Christmas.”

 

“I told you, you don’t have to get me anything,” Lance replied.

 

Katie looked at Hunk. “Any help?”

 

“I gave that up years ago,” Hunk mumbled.

 

“Come on Lance,” Katie said. “I just want to give you a present, don’t make this more difficult or emotional than it has to be.”

 

“Katie, I’m fine, I don’t need anything,” Lance replied.

 

She gave up.

 

**Friday, 10th December 2021 06:42**

 

Snow. Finally.

 

In the morning it had just been a thin layer of white powder covering everything, thin enough that just hovering over it with your finger made it melt. But it had been enough to get Katie excited. 

 

“What is going on? Why is the Gremlin smiling?” Matt asked, shocked. His parents and Katie were sitting at the breakfast table, eating. 

 

“It’s snowing,” Katie replied. Matt sighed.

 

**Friday, 10th December 2021 07:23**

 

When they reached school it was still snowing.

 

“I can’t remember you being so excited over snow, last year,” Allura commented as they left the car.

 

“Last year’s snow was a joke,” Katie replied. “That was more water than anything else.”

 

Allura smiled. She then turned to Keith. “Why aren’t you excited?”

 

“I finally got the bike I always wanted, and now I haven’t really been able to properly drive it because of the bad weather. And during snow it’s impossible to drive at all,” Keith replied.

 

“How tragic,” Katie said.

 

Keith shot her a look. “Four hours after I found out I got a bike, you demanded to go on a ride with it.”

 

Katie shut up. 

 

**Friday, 10th December 2021 07:35**

 

“Hunk! Lance!”

 

Katie ran over to her best friends who stood at the other side of the room.

 

“It’s snowing,” Lance replied, excitement filling his voice.

 

“I’m so happy,” Katie said.

 

Hunk huffed. “The last time you smiled so much was when Lance cooked traditional cuban food for your birthday.”

 

“Snow is almost as good as that,” Katie said. Hunk sighed. He was the only one of his friends that didn’t go crazy over snow. While Lance and Katie loved snow more than anything, Hunk mostly hated it. It was cold and wet and uncomfortable and you had to wear way too many layers of clothes. It didn’t help that he got cold easily.

 

**Saturday, 11th December 2021 16:10**

 

“Keithyyyyyyyy…”

 

“Never call me that ever again,” Keith replied. Katie laughed a little.

 

“Keifffffffff…”

 

“Ok just stop. What do you want?”

 

She smirked. “Can you drive me into town?”

 

“Why?”

 

“You’re the only person I know that can drive and isn’t occupied,” she explained. Matt and Shiro were at a ‘party’ of one of the girls in their grade and she had decided she couldn’t ask Lance pr Hink to drive her to buy their Christmas Present.

 

He sighed and stood up. “What do you need?”

 

“I was planning on getting Christmas presents for Hunk and Lance,” she said. 

 

He nodded.

 

**Saturday, 11th December 2021 18:46**

 

They ended up buying everything, but Christmas presents. They got distracted on their way through the streets by several of booths on the christmas market. Keith bought some Make-Up thing that he was planning on gifting Allura and Katie just bought a bunch of sweets (all of those were hugely over prized in Keith’s opinion).

 

“What did you want to give them anyway?” Keith asked.

 

“My plan wasn’t that far planned yet,” Katie admitted.

 

Keith laughed a little. Katie liked his laugh. 

 

**Wednesday, 15th December 2021 15:25**

 

The last week of school before the holidays was always boring. Most teachers ended up showing some movie to the students anyway. Katie only had one teacher that decided to do something actually educational. 

_ Message from Keith to Katie _

 

Keith | Pls tell me I’m not the only one bored by this movie

 

Katie | nope

 

Katie | this is terrible

 

Keith | how high is the chances he’ll notice if i fall asleep?

 

Katie | not too high

 

Katie | sleep actually sounds nice

 

Keith | everything sounds nice compared to this movie

 

Katie | we should have gotten worried the moment he revealed it was on vhs

 

Keith | true

 

Katie | get over here

 

Keith | what?

 

Katie | I wanna nap, you’re comfy

 

Keith | I’m

 

Keith | not surprised

 

Katie | hurry up

 

Katie | he’s not looking at us anyway

 

Keith | sometimes I wonder why you still claim to hate me

 

Katie | can you wonder about that while you get your ass over here

 

Katie | thanks

 

**Wednesday, 15th December 2021 15:45**

_ Message from Shay to Hunk, Lance and Allura _

 

Shay | [282743.jpeg]

 

Shay | I turned around in literature and

 

Lance | W T F

 

Allura | And your teacher isn’t saying anything???

 

Shay | Mathews is too concentrated on the movie

 

Hunk | am I the only one seriously concerned why katie and keith are asleep on top of each other in the middle of class?

 

Lance | NO WTF

 

Shay | I felt the need to share that with you

 

Allura | take more pictures

 

Shay | why?

 

Allura | blackmail :)

 

Lance | i didn’t think you were that evil

 

Allura | Usually it’s either Katie or Keith collecting blackmail

 

Allura | someone had to do the job

 

Shay | [5841575.jpeg]

 

Shay | [7575857.jpeg]

 

Shay | [4555552.jpeg]

 

Shay | [7685755.jpeg]

 

Shay | [4438114.jpeg]

 

Shay | [2715574.jpeg]

 

Lance | i can’t believe this is actually happening

_ Message from Keith to Allura   _

Keith | so

 

Allura | ?

 

Keith | katie might have fallen asleep on me in history class

 

Allura | oh did she?

 

Keith | you’re a terrible liar even over text, shay send pictures didn’t she?

 

Allura | maybe

 

Allura | I’m not confirming that

 

Keith | ugh

 

Allura | you wanna talk about it?

 

Keith | idk

 

Allura | when you do i’m here

 

Keith | thanks

 

Keith | I mean it’s not the first time it happened

 

Keith | still feels weird tho

 

Allura | how did that even happen?

 

Keith | we were texting over the movie and I was like “I wanna sleep” and she was like “same” and then she said I should sit next to her so she can use me as pillow

 

Allura | awww :)

 

Keith | that smile is so fucking passive aggressive

 

Allura | it was meant as a genuine smile but whatever

 

Allura | wait so she told you to come over to her place so she can cuddle you and you just did?

 

Keith | ...yea

 

Allura | you’re so in love omg

 

Keith | it’s just a crush, I’m not in love

 

Allura | mhm

 

Keith | ugh

 

Keith | what should I do?

 

Allura | let her sleep and wake her up at the end of the lesson

 

Allura | and try to not freak out

 

Keith | i’ll try, thanks

 

**Wednesday, 15th December 2021 15:25**

 

_ Message from Lance to Katie _

 

Lance | [1973838.jpeg]

 

Lance | you should make this your lockscreen

 

Katie | i hate you

 

**Friday, 24th December 2021 17:41**

 

The first week of holidays had been as uneventful as any other Christmas Holidays, but no one would ever complain about it. Katie had spent three days looking for presents and one day hanging out at Hunk’s place. 

 

When Christmas Eve came around, Katie was on the edge of her seat. She loved Christmas. 

 

“Are you just gonna sit there or actually help us with the tree?” Matt asked, turning around.

 

“Nah, I’m fine,” Katie replied. She was watching ‘Love Actually’.

 

Matt sighed. “Unbelievable.”

 

“Can someone just shut off the TV,” Shiro whispered, while attaching the Star to the top of the tree.

 

Keith silently grabbed the remote, and turned it off.

 

“Hey!”

 

“The movie is shit anyway,” he said.

 

Katie raised her middle finger, before crossing her arms. 

 

**Saturday, 25th December 2021 23:11**

 

The rest of Christmas was rather relaxed. The two families spend Christmas Eve together, eating pizza and watching movies. On Christmas Day The Shirogane’s went out to meet up with Mari’s parents. Colleen's and Sam’s parents were staying at their house from the 25th to the 26th.

 

When Keith, Shiro and Mari arrived back at the house, it was closer to midnight than they had expected it to be. They had gotten caught up in conversation and were running two hours late. Keith had expected it; they never left at the time they would plan. 

 

What he didn’t expect, was to find Katie in his bedroom, draped over his bed on her phone. She was already in her PJ’s and didn’t even turn her head when Keith entered the room. 

 

“Why?”

 

It was all he asked. 

 

“Because,” she took a deep breath.

 

“My dad’s parents are staying in my parent’s bedroom, meaning they are staying in Matt’s room, meaning Matt is probably currently passed out in Shrio’s bed. Mari offered for Mom’s parents to stay in her room, for what mom offered Mari to stay in my room and told me I could either sleep here or on the sofa,” Katie rambled. “And you know how uncomfortable the sofa it, while it’s no secret that you have the most comfortable bed in the entire house.”

 

“And where am I supposed to stay?”

 

She shrugged. “Get creative.”

 

With a sigh he made his way towards the bathroom. Now that he was thinking about it, Mari had mentioned something about the changes of rooms, and she had also somewhat mentioned Katie possibly crashing in his room. He hadn’t thought much of it at the time, because he didn’t think it would happen and he had also only listened with half an ear.

 

He brushed his teeth and changed into a pair of sweatpants, brushing his hair before returning to his room. Katie was still taking up most of the space, the covers pushed to the bottom of the bed, and his pillows stocked up behind her head, so she was almost sitting. 

 

“Scoot over,” he said. She raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Is there even enough space for both of us?” 

 

She did it anyway, making space for him to lie down next to her. 

 

“You wanna sleep already or can we keep the lights on?” She asked.

 

He shook his head. “I’m not tired.”

 

**Sunday, 26th December 2021 02:26**

 

“Bigfoot or the Yeti?”

 

Keith took a moment to think. “Bigfoot. He seems more chill.”

 

“Don’t you think the one that lives in snow is more chill?” Katie smirked.

 

“Shut up. You only prefer Yeti because you like Snow.”

 

She nodded. “I mean, can you imagine living in snow, every day of the year being surrounded by it? It sounds like a dream.”

 

“It sounds like hell, no time to ever drive a bike,” Keith shot back.

 

“You know that driving a bike isn’t the most important thing ever, don’t you?”

 

“You know that snow isn’t the most important thing ever, don’t you?”

 

Katie sat up. “You take that back right now!”

 

“Never,” he replied. She reached towards a pillow, but he grabbed her wrist. “Shiro and Matt are probably sleeping next door, we don’t want to wake them.”

 

“WE AREN’T SLEEPING,” Matt shouted from the other side of the wall. “BUT IF YOU WERE ABOUT TO FUCK, PLEASE DON’T”

 

Katie sighed. “Why do you always think we are about to fuck?”

 

“Is he wrong?”

 

“SHIRO,” Keith shouted. “I expected more of you.”

 

“Use protection,” he replied.

 

**Sunday, 26th December 2021 03:54**

 

“Maybe you’re not as bad as I thought,” Katie said.

 

Keith huffed. “You say that now, because you are sleep deprived, tomorrow you’ll hate me again.”

 

“You not being as bad as I thought doesn’t mean I can’t hate you.”

 

He threw a pillow at her. 

 

**Sunday, 26th December 2021 11:21**

 

Breakfast was something to put it in nice way. The Holt’s ate with their grandparents (as well as Mari) while Shiro and Keith were eating in the Kitchen. Keith took the opportunity to sit on the kitchen counter without being yelled at.

 

Shiro had seemed to be waiting for Keith to say something - anything - about what has happened the night before. Keith didn’t say anything about anything at all.

 

He was almost finished with his scrambled eggs by the time Shiro sighed and asked, “Do you like Katie?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You know what I mean,” he replied.

 

“Then, no.”

 

**Friday, 31th December 2021 17:48**

 

“Dude! This place is like giant,” Lance exclaimed as he pulled up into Allura’s driveway.

 

“I told you,” Matt shot back. He, of course, had claimed shotgun the second Lance had picked them up, causing Katie to be squished in between Shiro and Keith in the back. 

 

“Yeah, but like, this isn’t just big, this is a mansion or some shit.”

 

“Calm down,” Katie said. “You are being overly dramatic.”

 

“Isn’t ‘Overly dramatic’ Lance’s brand?” Keith asked. 

 

Lance rolled his eyes, “Shut up, Mullet.”

 

“I DON’T EVEN HAVE A MULLET ANYMORE!”

 

**Friday, 31th December 2021 21:18**

 

“Lance it’s not even ten yet, we shouldn’t get drunk before that,” Hunk said.

 

Lance sighed. “Why not? Also Keith already had five glasses as well!”

 

“And yet I’m not drunk, while you are the definition of a lightweight,” Keith shot back.

 

“I wanna see drunk Lance,” Matt chimmed in, smirking.

 

“If I’m getting drunk, you’re getting drunk with me,” Lance replied.

 

“Why?”

 

Shay laughed a little. “That’s how relationships work.”

 

**Friday, 31th December 2021 22:38**

 

“Why are we celebrating New Year’s again?” Keith asked, looking at his friends. He couldn’t believe it. Over an hour left until midnight and Allura, Lance and Matt were drunk, Shiro had fallen asleep and Shay was tipsy as well. Hunk was trying his best to keep Matt and Lance from fucking in Allura’s living room. 

 

Katie was sitting next to them, looking like she was rethinking every decision she ever made.

 

“Because someone thought it would be a good idea,” Katie replied. “But that someone is currently drunk and trying to have sex with my brother.”

 

**Friday, 31th December 2021 23:41**

 

Shiro had not woken up since he had first fallen asleep. Lance and Matt had fallen asleep on top of him. Allura had went to her room and when Katie went to check on her, she was sleeping as well. Hunk and Shay were both at the end of their nerves by how reckless drunk Lance was. Keith had just given up.

 

“This is a mess,” Hunk mumbled.

 

“I’ll need another drink,” Katie added. Keith got up and grabbed a new bottle.

 

**Friday, 31th December 2021 23:59**

 

“10”

 

Katie looked around herself.

 

“9”

 

Four of her friends were asleep.

 

“8”

 

Hunk and Shay were already having their new year's kiss.

 

“7”

 

Keith was drinking what had to be his tenth glass.

 

“6”

 

Hunk and Shay’s new year’s kiss had turned into a new year’s make out session.

 

“5”

 

Keith asked if they wanted to go on the balcony to watch the fireworks.

 

“4”

 

She agreed and they stood up.

 

“3”

 

They stood on the balcony.

 

“2”

 

She took another sip.

 

“1”

 

He did too.

 

“0”

 

_ Happy New Year. _

 

**January**

 

**Monday, 1st January 2022 14:12**

 

“Everything hurts,” Lance groaned.

 

Matt sighed. “I can’t even remember if we fucked or not.”

 

“You didn’t,” Hunk said.

 

“Did we seriously fall asleep before the year started?” Allura asked.

 

They were all sitting at the breakfast table, eating pancakes Shay and Hunk had made. 

 

“You, Matt and Lance were too drunk to stay awake,” Katie said.

 

Keith huffed. “Shiro on the other hand was just tired.”

 

“Let me live,” his brother replied.

 

**Monday, 3rd January 2022 07:32**

 

“I fucking hate school, someone kill me,” Lance groaned.

 

“Gladly,” Keith replied.

 

“Lance it's the first day after winter break and you haven't had any classes yet,” Hunk reminded him.

 

“Details.”

 

**Monday, 3rd January 2022 13:03**

 

“This afternoon we're all going to the mall,” Allura stated as she arrived at their lunch table.

 

Lance shrugged. “I'll never complain about going to the mall, but why?”

 

“You're all getting a makeover for my art class,” she smirked.

 

“And what do we have to do with your art class?” Keith asked.

 

“We have to do a project on social norms and expectations,” she replied. “I'm doing a photography folder focused around fashion.”

 

“Meaning?” Matt looked completely lost.

 

“You guys are going shopping in the girls section, me, Katie and Shay will go shopping in the boys section. After that we can get ice cream.”

 

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Hunk said.

 

Keith didn't complain, he knew he'd lose anyway, and the test all just shrugged.

 

“I’m paying for the ice,” Allura tried to lighten the mood.

 

“Allura I love you,” Katie replied.

 

“All it takes for you to love someone is free ice cream?” Keith asked.

 

Katie shrugged. 

 

**Monday, 3rd January 2022 16:10**

 

“Welcome to the Space Mall,” Allura said. “I can't believe none of you have ever been here.”

 

“Allura, most of us probably couldn't even afford looking at the clothes here,” Keith mumbled.

 

“That's why I’m paying,” she explained. “How about we split up? I'll give Keith two thirds the money and you'll go dress shopping or whatever. Shay, Katie, let's buy some clothes.”

 

She pressed money into Keith's hand and pulled Katie and Shay away.

 

“Where should we go first?” Shiro asked.

 

Lance shrugged. “I wanna see Matt in a dress.”

 

“I wanna see Keith in a Crop Top,” Hunk added. Keith sighed.

 

**Monday, 3rd January 2022 16:28**

 

“I could just wear Matt and Shiro’s clothes,” Katie suggested. She hadn’t found anything she even considered, while Shay and Allura were packed with clothing, after just 15 minutes.

 

“Or Keith's,” Shay smiled a little.

 

Katie rolled her eyes. “Or Lance's.”

 

“Katie I’m buying you clothes weather you like it or not,” Allura chimed in, holding a dark grey hoodie in front of her.

 

**Monday, 3rd January 2022 16:35**

 

“Lance I look like a joke,” Keith said. Lance shook his head.

 

“You look great in skirts.”

“Can't you go back to terrorizing Matt?”

 

Keith looked into the mirror again.

 

“If I have my legs exposed like this, you should wear a dress too,” Keith argued. It wasn't the fact that he was wearing a pink skirt, that bothered him. It was not having his legs covered.

 

**Monday, 3rd January 2022 17:21**

 

Matt had chosen a crop top, High Waisted ripped Jeans and fishnets for Shiro. Shiro hadn't cared. It wasn't his kind of fashion, but he hadn't cared.

 

Lance had talked Matt into a red sundress without sleeves. Matt hadn't complained much, he just hadn't been sure of the size because he had been too tall for most of the choices.

 

Lance and Keith had matching school girl skirts, Keith in black and Lance in pink. Keith had also chosen fishnets to go with that (it was his way of somehow covering his legs) and a basic Grey shirt with the Nasa logo on it. 

 

Lance on the other hand had went all out. He had gotten more things than Keith would have seen possible. From the white button up, to High Heels and bracelets - he had bought everything.

 

Hunk on the other hand was close to frustration, even if he found something he liked, he usually didn't fit into the biggest size.

 

Lance was doing his best to find him something, but he was also running out of ideas. 

 

Luckily Shay had offered to make him a dress, so they left the clothing stores and went for the arcade. /That/ was the part Keith had been looking forward to all day.

 

**Monday, 3rd January 2022 17:57**

 

Shay had easily found clothes. She took not over twenty minutes to get all her things. Allura had just found her outfit.

 

Katie on the other hand, so far had found nothing. She had found several things she didn't hate, but they all looked weird on her.

 

“How about I just take the pictures?” She suggested. “I know how photography works.”

 

“Actually that's not a bad idea,” Allura said. “If you're ok with not playing part in the pictures.”

 

**Monday, 3rd January 2022 18:14**

 

After they finished shopping, Allura took them all out for dinner.

 

“Allura, If I haven't found love by the time I'm 18, I'll marry you for money,” Keith said.

 

‘I won't be your sugar mommy,” she replied.

 

“I thought Lance was the one with a mommy kink,” Katie smirked at him.

 

“No,” Matt said, “Lance is the one with a daddy kink.”

 

“Wouldn’t you know?” Allura huffed.

 

“Can we not talk about Matt’s non existent sex life? Please?” Katie shivered.

 

Matt rolled his eyes. “My sex life is better than your's, considering you've never even gotten close to sex.”

 

“You seemed to believe different on Christmas,” Keith mumbled. Matt looked ready to kill him.

 

Lance, Hunk and Allura looked completely lost. After a moment of silence, Hunk was the first to ask.

 

“What the fuck just happened?”

 

Katie sighed and had explained what had happened that night.

 

**Thursday, 13th January 2022 19:36**

 

“Ok, that has to be it,” Katie said. Allura smiled, standing up from her chair. “You can get the boys in.”

 

“Again, Thank you so much for taking the picture Katie, I didn't even think of that part yet,” Allura rambled, as Shay called for the boys.

 

“Nothing.”

 

There was a moment of silence before the door to Hunk’s living room opened again, Shay and the boys stepped in. 

 

Katie’s breath stopped. Lance had told her before that Keith would be wearing a skirt and fishnets, he had also said that Keith looked good in it. Katie hadn't quite believed him; sure she hadn’t thought he'd look bad or anything. But now that she saw him, she had to agree with Lance. And fuck. 

 

“Ok,” Allura clapped her hands together, “We will start by single fotos, followed by some group shots.”

 

**Thursday, 13th January 2022 23:11**

_ Message from Lance to Katie _

 

Lance | did i tell the truth or did i tell the truth?

 

Katie | what do you mean?

 

Lance | katie you spend the entire evening staring at Keit in a skirt

 

Katie | i didn't wtf

 

Lance | mhhhhhhhh

 

Katie | dude stop

 

_ Message from Hunk to Katie _

 

Hunk | next time you wanna stare at keith do it more subtle

 

Katie | really? you too?

 

Hunk | so you admit you stared at him

 

Katie | no

 

_ Message from Allura to Keith _

 

Allura | katie was totally staring at you

 

Keith | no????

 

Allura | yes she was

 

Allura | you should wear skirts more often

 

Keith | didn't you hear me complain about being uncomfortable?

 

Allura | yes but I didn't understand it bc your legs looked great

 

Keith | uhm no

 

Allura | uhm yes

 

Allura | I would even buy you more skirts

 

Keith | I'm not wearing skirts

 

Allura | but think of katieeee

 

Keith | no

 

Allura | Lance said he’ll do it

 

Keith | I'm not that competitive but nice try

 

Allura | ugh

 

Allura | fine

 

Allura | so

 

Allura | wanna talk about when you'll ask katie out

 

Keith | bYE

 

**Wednesday, 19th January 2022 13:05**

 

“GUYS,” Allura yelled from the other side of the lunch hall. They all turned around and saw her walking towards them, holding a folder in her hand. “I finished the project, go look at it.”

 

She handed it to Lance, who immediately opened it, looking for pictures of himself.

 

“Those are actually really good,” Matt exclaimed. 

 

Allura huffed. “Did you doubt that?”

 

“NO! No, I was just surprised because you know, Katie was the one taking the pictures.”

 

“Fuck off,” Katie replied, and leaned over the table to look at the pictures. Allura had done some digital touch-ups, she could see that immediately (Matt’s skin wasn’t that smooth, and Keith definitely didn’t smile when they took the pictures), but they were done really well. 

 

**Saturday, 21st January 2022 14:53**

 

_ Message from Lance to Keith _

 

Lance | you liked Katie

 

Keith | wtf

 

Lance | don’t worry i won’t tell her

 

Lance | but you will

 

Keith | wtf

 

Lance | come oooooon

 

Lance | it’s obvious you two are pining after each other

 

Lance | and i don’t want to have to lock you two in a closet

 

Lance | pls ask her out

 

Keith | wtf

 

Lance | pleaseeeeeee?

 

Lance | none of us can handle your pinning anymore

 

Keith | i’m not pining wtf

 

Keith | i don’t even have a crush on katie

 

Lance | keith denial gets you nothing

 

Lance | look at me and matt

 

Lance | i admitted my crush and talked to him and here we are now

 

Keith | why do you even care?

 

Lance | oh boy

 

Lance | a) katie is my best friend

 

Lance | b) you are my friend (kinda, at least i think we’re friends)

 

Lance | c) watching you two pine and not talk about it physically hurts

 

Lance | just ask her out and got to the cinema or something

 

Lance | please

 

Keith | ugh

 

Lance | is that a yes

 

Keith | that’s a “ugh”

 

**Saturday, 21st January 2022 16:34**

 

Katie took a deep breath. She could do this. It was a bulletproof plan. If he liked her too, no problem whatsoever. If he didn’t, well then she had a fake chat with Lance that would proof she lost and a bet and had to do that. Bulletproof. The definition of bulletproof even. There was no way that that could go wrong. She took another breath. why was she so nervous? She was so confident in her plan, she shouldn’t be nervous. 

 

With a final breath she knocked on the door. 

 

“Yes?”

 

She opened the door. 

 

Keith was sitting on his bed, cross legged in front of his laptop. His room was a mess - as always.

 

“Are you busy?”

 

“Did Lance and Matt stood you up again?”

 

She shook her hand. “Actually, I just wanted to talk to you.”

 

“That’s new.”

 

Her mind screamed _ ‘Is it really?’  _ but of course she only said, “Yeah, kinda, I guess.”

 

He leaned back against the wall behind him. “So, what is it?”

 

“You know when you have a crush on someone, and you don’t want to have a crush on them? So basically you are just constantly angry at them for being them and for being likeable?” She didn’t look at him.

 

He took a moment to think. Then nodded. “Yeah, I think I know what you mean. But I should stop you here, I suck at relationship advice.”

 

“No,” she smiled a little, “I’m not here for that. Not really, at least.”

 

“Go on then.”

 

“You know when you like someone and you just want to spend every second of the day with them? Like suddenly they become your entire live?” Again, he nodded. She took a deep breath. “Well, I guess I’m going through that right now.”

 

“You are?”

 

She looked up in confusion. His voice sounded different. Kind of disappointed? Maybe that was just wishful thinking, just her imagining things that weren’t there.

 

“Yeah. I have liked someone for a while now,” she explained. “And I’m not sure if he likes me back.”

 

Keith didn’t reply for a moment. “Why wouldn’t he?”

 

“He doesn’t seem really seem to even enjoy hanging out with me as a friend?” Her voice was thinner than she had ever heard it.

 

“Don’t you think that you’re maybe misunderstanding the situation?” He didn’t look at her either. “I mean I don’t exactly show you that I like spending time with you either and yet we spend a lot of time together.”

 

Katie bit her lip. “I’m just not sure how I should tell him, you know?”

 

And there flew all her plans. What happened to ‘Go in there, tell him you like him, and disappear again’? 

 

“I’d say just tell him? What could go wrong?”

 

She bit her lip. “I kind of am obligated to spend a lot of time with him, so when he turns me down, the entire living with him part will get complicated and awkward.”

 

“YOU LIKE SHIRO?”

 

“NO WHAT THE FUCK KEITH!”

 

First silence. And then realisation. For both of them. 

 

He blinked a few times. “You like me? As in you have a crush on me?”

 

She looked down, but nodded. “Just tell me you don’t like me back and don’t make this any more awkward than it has to be.”

 

“Katie, come here,” he said, sitting up. 

 

She bit her lip, but eventually sat down next to him. He laid a hand on her neck, pulling her closer.

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

Her eyes shot open. “Are you serious?”

 

“I like you too,” he smiled a little. 

 

She nodded and closed the remaining gap between them. He hands wrapped around his hips, pulling him closer. She pressed herself as much against him as she could. It was surreal. She had dreamed of this so many times, and yet this was better than any one of those combined.

 

She leaned back and pulled him on top of her, he followed her. When their kiss broke, she smiled. “You’re a dork.”

 

“You’re one to talk,” he replied and kissed her again. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
